1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of collapsible containers with self-erecting panels and containers with removable panels, and in particular to a collapsible self-erecting container wherein a removable panel is contiguous with one or more of the self-erecting panels.
2. Prior Art
Self-erecting containers and containers with removable panels for access to container contents are both well known concepts in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,765-Barrett discloses a dispensing package with an outer container having a tray disposed inside the container, on the bottom. A removable section defined by perforations at the lower frontal portion of the container allows the tray to be pulled forwardly through an opening in the container, giving access to the contents of the container resting in the tray member. An inclined panel foldably attached to the bottom of the tray rests against the inner back wall of the container when the tray is fully within the container, and defines an inclined plane leading the contents of the container into the tray when the tray is advanced through the opening.
A commercial embodiment of the container and tray of Barrett is in use, being a dispensing container used, for example, in marketing of countertop displays of York Peppermint Patties. In addition to the tray, the commercial embodiment uses a collapsible construction wherein a self-erecting structure is employed on the side panel of the container opposite from the removable section through which the tray can be advanced. In the same manner as disclosed in the Barrett patent, the tray has a rear panel which is quite long, extending clear to the top of the container when the tray is in place within the container. As a result, the structures defining the self-erecting panel are covered by the inclined tray panel and there is no possibility (so long as the tray is fully within the container) that any of the contents will become caught on the self-erecting panel structures. However, when the tray is advanced, the top edge of the rear panel moves downwardly from the top of the container and there is a possibility that container contents may become fouled on the self-erecting structures.
It is normally necessary in a self-erecting container to have an ultimate closure for the container placed on a side opposite from the self-erecting portions such that the container can be collapsed, erected, filled, then closed. Accordingly, in the Peppermint Patties type package, the container is closed by a flap extension of the front side wall panel, which is glued to the outside of an underlying side wall panel. Therefore, although the tray is on the bottom, these packages must be loaded from the front. Production personnel erect the container, fold the tray into shape and load the contents through the shallower dimension of the container defined from front to back. Contents are accordingly sometimes dropped and must be discarded; the tray front is in the way during loading; and the arrangement is not suitable for fully automated operation.
According to the present invention, the self-erecting portion in a container of this type is provided on the bottom rather than the rear. The final closure is disposed on the top by means of inwardly-foldable flaps. Accordingly, in any position of the container and tray, the tray protects the contents from becoming fouled on the self-erecting portions. The container is filled from the top into its deepest dimension, being assembled ahead of time from an integral sheet. The attachment between side panels at the ends of the sheet, as necessary to complete the perimeter of the container, is accomplished ahead of time, and only the top flaps need be closed. The top flaps can be arranged upwardly or caused to flare to define a funnel into the container, whereby loss of container contents during loading is minimized.
Moving the self-erecting structures of a container from panel to panel, e.g., from the back to the bottom, may seem routine at first, until one realizes that when the removable section of the side panel is attached to one of the panels which define the self-erecting structure, removal of the panel defeats the self-erecting nature of the structure. Accordingly, it has not been possible to achieve the benefits of the invention, namely top loading, protection of the contents from fouling the self-erecting structures and the like in a pull tray container. Therefore, extra packaging material, and extra production personnel time has been expended unnecessarily.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,922-Zimmermann discloses a container having a dispensing opening in the lower portion of the front wall, through which articles can be withdrawn. This package includes a self-erecting bottom structure. However, according to Zimmermann, the opening through which contents can be withdrawn is spaced above the self-erecting bottom by a distance approximately equal to the dimensions of one of the articles of contents. This patent solves the problem by displacing the access opening from the self-erecting structures.
Examples of other self-erecting containers are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,517,875-Wakefield; 3,494,536-Henry; 4,222,598-Ullger; and, 4,550,834-Fletcher et al. In the Fletcher disclosure, a tear out section is provided, encompassing substantially a complete side panel. Insofar as the tear out section approaches the self-erecting panels at an end of the container, the Fletcher package solves the problem by reducing the dimensions of the tear out portion at the corners of the panel adjacent the self-erecting structure. In other words, the tear out panel can be removed completely except adjacent the self-erecting structures, where the tear out panel is reduced in size to less than the width of the side wall panel upon which the tear out panel is disposed. Removing the tear out panel leaves in place portions of the side wall attached to the self erecting panels.
The Fletcher carton also has a tuck-in flap, arranged on an opposite end from the self-erecting structures. Unlike the situation adjacent the self-erecting structures, the tear out portion of the Fletcher side panel extends clear to the edge of the tuck-in flap, whereby removing the tear out portion would normally disengage the tuck-in flap completely, i.e., on all four sides. However, Fletcher has included an in-folding bellows fold connecting the tuck-in flap and the adjacent in-folding flaps on the end opposite from the self-erecting structures. While this solves the problem of possible loss of the tuck-in flap, the drawback is that the tuck-in flap cannot be completely opened because its sides adjacent the normal folding edge are permanently affixed to the adjacent flaps along a distance from the folding edge.
There has been a need to resolve the conflict between removable sections and self-erecting panels in a way that does not carry adverse consequences for erecting the container, for loading or for closing it. The present invention resolves the conflict by arranging an in-fold flap over the self-erecting container bottom. The flap is permanently affixed to an adjacent fold-in panel by a web attaching to an in-folding tab on the self-erecting panel structure. Accordingly, the container can be substantially completely constructed but for the top closure flaps, stored in a collapsed condition and simply erected, provided with a tray and loaded in a minimum of operations. The invention therefore facilitates packaging of items, including packaging of items using automated loading and handling equipment. When the tear out panel is opened, the web retains the integrity of the self-erecting panel structures.